Happy Holidays to FMA!
by Hagaren Hanyou
Summary: This is a revision of something I did before...A Christmas Party for the military personnel in FMA...wonder what'll happen? More chapters means more holidays..So far Christmas to St. Patty's day are up...Rated for BL in later chapters and language. RoyxEd
1. Christmas Party

HH: Ah, yay for revision…I had this up before (um, around Christmas time a couple years ago…) and decided to revise it a bit…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FullMetal Alchemist, yet I do not… sigh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed stared at the assorted military personal. Not only were they all in casual clothes, which is incredibly odd in such a gathering, but they were also chatting and generally being completely informal. It wasn't often you see something like this, but it was a Christmas party, after all.

Ed was at the punch bowl, since he wasn't in the mood to chat; he wondered why he even came to this party. It's not like he would ever do this willingly, he had other places to be, other things to do…And then he remembered, "Baka Taisa," Ed muttered under his breath.

"What was that you said about me?" questioned Roy Mustang, his eyebrow cocked curiously; of course he had to pop up right then.

"Nothing," was the reply, "just wondering why the hell you dragged me here," adding to himself, 'Kuso taisa.'

"Now, now, FullMetal" said the Colonel, in his usually cocky and arrogant tone, "you know full well it was mandatory for everyone to come this year. And besides, I have other things to do as well-," he only got that far before SHE came.

"You mean like the paperwork you've been blowing off for a month?" Riza Hawkeye had arrived, holding a HUGE stack of paperwork, not an uncommon site around the colonel, and she didn't seem too happy. In fact, she looked downright angry.

Now, it isn't often you see a Lieutenant Colonel in a position where he is scared out of his mind, but if every Lieutenant Colonel had Riza Hawkeye as a First Lieutenant, then it probably would be. Roy Mustang was frozen in his position, too scared to run away, and a pained expression was evident on his face.

"I think he's trying to say he'd be glad to finish that paperwork now," said Ed with a little smirk.

Roy shot a death glare at Ed, quickly, right before giving a small, panicked smile to Riza. Then, he solemnly followed her to his torture… I mean, paperwork.

Ed, being Ed, did absolutely nothing about it, and thought it good revenge for dragging him to this stupid party, and so continued to get drunk off of the punch. And so Al, being Al, decided to pop up that very instant, to check up on his brother, afterall, Ed wasn't being very social.

"Hey, Nii-san, what are you doing way over here by the punch bowl, shouldn't you be talking to some of your colleagues?" He gestured to the party crowd.

" I –hic- hate that –hic- baka Tai--" Ed fainted.

Al safely caught his brother in his arms, smiling a bit of alcohol on his dear brother's breath as he did so, and knowing his brother would never touch alcohol willing. "Okay, who spiked the punch?" he accused coldly to the remaining party-goers. All of them simply stared at him holding his brother, with the exception of some slowly backing away, not knowing Al, and scared by the robot-like thing's innocent-but-cold voice.

Sadly, the person who DID spike the punch was no longer in attendance, and instead enduring horrendous torture provided by his First Lieutenant. …I mean, paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: lol….ok….it wasn't that good and I wrote it at 1 in the morning! But I don't care! So ha! Ok….now that that's out of my system… don't for get to **PLEASE REVIEW!**-gets down on knees begging- plz plz plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzz


	2. New Year's Party

HH: Okay, y'all, Here's Chapter two

**WARNING:** There is some BL in this chapter, so if you don't like it; I suggest you don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form. You happy now? You crushed my dreams. –tear-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed grinned evilly as he thought of what was going to happen tonight. Yup, he had it all set up, now all he had to do was wait, wait until the party started, heh, he was going to have some fun tonight. By now, he had figured out that Roy had spiked the punch KNOWING Ed would be there drinking it all night. And of course that wasn't all; Ed clenched his fists as he remembered what happened afterwards.

-------------------------Flashback--------------------------

It was the day after Christmas, and snowing, and Ed was there, slowly making his way to Colonel Roy Mustang's house to demand an apology, and he wasn't leaving without one.

When he finally got to the house, Ed was amazed at the sheer volume of it. He rang the doorbell. And when Roy answered, he was shocked, what was Ed doing here? Hopefully it didn't have anything to do with the, erm, punch incident last night. "FullMetal," said the Colonel with an eyebrow cocked inquisitively, "What are you doing here?"

"You know full well what I'm here for, you baka taisa." Ed was obviously a little pissed off at his superior.

"I'm sure I don't, but anyway," Roy pointed up, and to the horror of the smaller alchemist, up on the door frame, was an innocent little mistletoe, that both he and Roy happened to be standing under at this particular moment. And, slowly, slowly, Roy leaned in, while Ed's expression grew more and more frightened, and the Colonel pressed his lips against those of the younger alchemist.

Ed was completely shell-shocked now, and after Roy broke the kiss, Ed walked away in a daze, not too sure of why he was there… Or anything else for that matter.

--------------------End Flashback-----------------------------

Ed was totally going to have his revenge now, he had it all set up, and Roy was about to regret the day he tried to prank the FullMetal Alchemist. He had gotten Winry and Riza in on it, too. Heh, Roy was totally screwed. The plan was, Winry was going to dress up like Riza, and going to the party with a large stack of paperwork in tow, the colonel's worst nightmare, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Riza was going too, and they both were going to follow Roy around with a HUGE stack of paperwork, so that no matter where Roy was, he would be tortured by paperwork. Yes, Ed was definitely going to get revenge here.

------------------Several Hours Later, At the Party---------------------

Roy had just entered the party and was immediately greeted by an unhappy First Lieutenant with a stack of papers in her hands. This of course, was NOT a pleasant site for the Colonel, especially just after entering a party. So he figured he would slowly back away, and avoid Riza at all costs for the rest of the party. However in the process of slowly backing away, he bumped into someone, and lo and behold, it was Riza, again, with an even larger stack of paper. Roy was officially freaked out now, and he wanted nothing more to get out of this party. However, every exit was blocked by Riza, with an ever-growing stack of torture…Um, paperwork. This continued on for a while until finally, at precisely 11:50, he noticed Ed was giving more 'paperwork' to the two identical Rizas. Roy now completely understood what was happening. 'That was pretty smart FullMetal,' he thought, and walked over to where Ed was sitting.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked the distraught Colonel sitting next to him.

"Nothing really," said Roy, smirking a bit, "so I guess we're even now, huh?" He really hoped Ed wasn't going to make him suffer any longer. Plus, now that he'd figured it out, it was over, right?

Ed was smirking now too, "Not quite," he said, and as the crowd around him chorused, "3…2…1…WHOOOO!YAY!-sound makers-," he leaned over and kissed Roy deeply on the lips. "Now, we're even," he said, after he broke the New Years' kiss. Now it was Roy's turn to be completely shell-shocked and, well, speechless. Yup, they were even now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HH: Yay! Ed got back at him XDDDD well, now, Y'all come back now, ya hear? Next time: Valentines Day O.o wow wonder how that's gonna turn out…and don't forget to **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Valentine's Present

HH: Here's chapter three…Yes, it's that time in their relationship. –wink-

**WARNING!**: This chapter contains BL! If you don't like that kind of stuff don't read the damn thing!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. And if I did, I would be richer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But _why, _Roy?" Ed asked his boyfriend. He didn't want to do this, he just didn't, not now anyway.

"You know it has to be done, Ed," Roy told his uneager lover. Truth be told, he really didn't want to do this either. But as he said, it _has_ to be done; after all, they both _did _want to strengthen their relationship, right? They needed this kind of responsibility for that.

"Yah, I know," said Ed, muttering under his breath, "you baka taisa." He _really _didn't want to do this. Not yet…

"I heard that, FullMetal," Roy said, chuckling slightly. His favorite chibi alchemist could be so difficult sometimes, it kind of reminded him of himself, when he was younger.

It was still dark out and they had been in the car for ages. Roy had said they were driving someplace special, and Ed found out almost immediately where they were going. And he did _not _want to go there, not at all. He just didn't feel ready.

"C'mon Ed, it won't be so bad, what's there to be afraid of?" Roy asked his partner.

"Maybe I'm allergic." Ed retorted.

Roy laughed out loud this time. He knew Ed couldn't be allergic to _this_. "Just quit your whining, Ed, we're doing this, and it's final!" Roy said. "Besides," he added, "I'm sure you'll grow to love it."

"Fine," Ed mumbled. He never got his way with Roy, _never_. He loved the man to death, but why couldn't he get anything his way!

"Stop complaining Ed, we're here." The car had stopped, and it was daylight now. Ed still couldn't believe the closest one of these was so far away.

Roy got out of the car and opened the door for Ed, who mumbled incoherently as he got out, something about 'why me' and 'what's this man thinking?'

Roy smiled; they were finally going to do this. Ed came up next to Roy as they walked in. It would be his first time, and he still wasn't sure he wanted this.

"We have to take on the responsibility," said Roy.

"I know," said Ed.

This was it…they were finally going to take this major step in their relationship. Nervously, he stepped up to the building. "How about this one?" he asked, pointing to the cute Pomeranian puppy in the window.

Roy kissed his boyfriend. "Why not," he replied. Smiling at the look Ed got with the puppy in his arms, Roy paid for it and they left the pet shop. The joyous couple walked back into the car, not realizing how long the drive home was, and just how small a puppy's bladder is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AEEL: Hahaha. I bet I know what you were thinking they were going to do. It would've happened too, if this idea hadn't popped into my head. But who knows, it may happen next time. -wink- But probably not, since I don't do good yaoi lemons. Well, till next time. And don't forget to **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. St Patrick's Day Party

_Another military party. These were starting to get annoying; I mean, seriously…A St. Patrick's Day military party? Shouldn't these guys be out doing stuff, like, oh, I don't know, protecting the country? Apparently, the only thing that made these parties any better for Edward was the fact that Roy was there with him, though that hasn't been an uncommon sight for the past two months. They'd been stuck to each other like glue. Or worse, they were stuck to each other like…a _couple.

These were Riza Hawkeye's thoughts as she looked enviously at Ed and his alleged "lover" getting a little too close for comfort.

As she passed them, she murmured under her breath, "This is a party for military personnel…Not a gay bar." She rolled her eyes and continued out the door. After all, attendance was mandatory, but they never said for how long.

Ed sensed a certain enmity coming from Lieutenant Hawkeye as she walked out of the party, but thought nothing of it for the moment. He was perfectly happy just being with Roy…or not.

"So, my little leprechaun," Roy slurred drunkenly while holding Ed tightly around the waist, "How's about I get some gold for catchin' ya?"

"Well, when you ask like that…" Ed replied soothingly, picking up Roy's vodka-(self-)spiked drink, "I'll have to say…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THE FOUR-LEAF CLOVERS LOOK LIKE TREES?!?!?!" And dumped the drink all over said accuser.

"C'mon, baby--"

"WHO'S SO SMALL THE BABIES USE HIM AS A RATTLE?!?!?!" Just about anything could set him off at this point. Roy's drunkenness had definitely not helped, either.

"Wait…" Roy said, he was getting confused, and now the whole of the military looked at the bickering couple intently interested.

"Oh, no mister…Your five minutes are up. You can't talk to me like that and get away with it," Ed snapped. "We are through!" And then, in the process of storming out, Ed turned around and said, "Well…for the night at least, you're sleeping on the couch!" And with that he left the party in a huff.

It took Roy about 20 seconds for what just happened to pierce his thickened skull on the influence of alcohol, but when he realized what was happening he chased down Edward until he arrived at their shared apartment, where, he found, that Ed had locked the door and took the spare key with him. He rang the doorbell exactly 46 times and banged on the wood 37 times before Edward groggily and grumpily answered the door to find his downtrodden military superior on their doorstep. Not that he hadn't expected this, he had all but planned it, what he didn't expect was the look on the colonel's face.

"Umm…Ed?" Mustang asked tentatively through his drunken stupor. "I…I'm really sorry that I upset you…"

Ed all but melted at the site of the colonel…HIS colonel's apology. Roy fell sluggishly into Ed's arms overcome by sleep, his apology given and his world pacified. Ed slowly took Roy in, and stood guard over him until he woke up early the next morning. If the bags under Ed's eyes weren't enough of a clue, the contented smile on his face gave it away as Roy slowly opened his eyes.

"Was I drunk last night?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, you were," Ed answered as his eyes teared up both from emotion and lack of sleep.

"Oh…okay." Roy responded. Ed then fell forward into Roy's arms giving him a hug.

"I love you," Ed mumbled right before falling asleep himself, the contented smile still playing on his face.


End file.
